


Outside Your Window

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Emo, F/M, Flirting, Inspired by Music, Night, Sleepiness, Songfic, Teenagers, Tsunderes, emo phase, lokileah, midgard AU, niki fm hawthorne heights, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: The emo phase Lokileah fic that no one asked forThe song in this fic isNiki FM by Hawthorne Heights





	Outside Your Window

Being the night owl she was, Leah didn’t start to feel tired until about two am in the morning. She had just climbed into bed, squinting up at the white specks of paint on the ceiling that were obscured by darkness. Falling asleep wasn’t easy for the teenage girl. There was something about being alone and in the dark that made her succumb to that vulnerability that she tried to mask with a scowl and sarcasm in the daytime. Concentrating on boring herself to sleep wasn’t working, and she felt too tense to relax even though her body was telling her to sink into the mattress. So Leah closed her eyes and hoped that slumber would come. Little white spots flashed before her eyes. She breathed and turned on her side.

A muffled sound drifted against her ear that faced up. A garble of cymbals and a slow chord progression clashed together until the tempo picked up. The introduction gave way to a husky male voice that sang:

_Let’s go down now into the darkness of your thoughts_

Leah’s eyelids fluttered. She was still in that stage between wake and sleep where she was conscious yet unaware of her surroundings. She knew that her favorite song _Nikki FM_ wasn’t playing in her head. The volume had started out too soft for the song and increased like it was being adjusted at the wrong place. And as Leah sleepily raised her head, she could pick out a voice in the background that wasn’t on the track.

_Hurry up now, we’re waiting for us to fall_

She sat up. She gazed over at the i-home on her desk to check if her iPod had miraculously turned on while charging. It hadn’t. It wasn’t even charging. It sat on her nightstand with the earbuds still plugged in, untouched since earlier that night. Leah picked it up, confused. 

_I fall to pieces now, a broken mirror in your life_

The song was clearer now. It wasn’t coming from her room. It was coming from outside.

_The silence in black and white_

Leah placed her iPod back on her nightstand. She got up to her feet. She slowly walked across the wooden floor, following the sound.

_Falling forward as she walks toward the light_

She stopped in front of her window. She opened it and stuck her head out. 

_I know_

Below stood Loki, holding a radio up on his shoulders. He sang along to the chorus as loudly as he could. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he saw her approach the windowsill. 

_I’m outside of your window with my radio_

“Hey Leah!” He shrugged his shoulders up as if to wave.

_Loki._ Leah had never met anyone who both annoyed and intrigued her so much at the same time. Her somewhat best friend, somewhat crush, and somewhat worst enemy had preoccupied most of her thoughts lately and perhaps it was some kind of karma that he showed up during that time when her stream of consciousness would inevitably turn towards him. She was completely stunned. She blinked, confused yet again. 

_”Loki?”_

“Yeah that’s me!” He called out. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” She exclaimed. 

“I can’t sleep, wanna hang out?” He asked. 

“ _Now?_ ” She incredulously responded.

“Why not?”

“‘Cause I’m trying to sleep,” Leah gestured with her right hand. 

“But I thought you were part vampire and didn’t need sleep,” Loki jokingly said.

“I _wish_ asshole,” a giggle broke through Leah’s annoyed tone. She embarrassedly covered her mouth with her hand. He gazed up at her and shot her his widest grin. Her guard down, she propped her elbow on the windowsill and let the side of her face rest against her hand. She couldn’t help but check him out.

“You’re cute when you do that,” Loki definitely noticed.

Leah could feel a flush creeping up her ghostly pale skin. Flustered, she fumbled about with a good comeback but became quiet. The song played on.

“So uh, am I gonna be like Atlas forever or what?” Loki struggled to keep on balancing the radio.

“Come up,” Leah said.

“You mean it?” He was surprised by her answer. 

“Yeah dude. Come up,” she beckoned him.

“What about the radio?” Loki lowered the radio down to the ground.

“I thought you were super strong like your brother.”

“I _wish,_ ” Loki shot back her exact same words.

The two teenagers laughed. 

“Ditch it,” Leah said with a smile.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Loki headed over to the side of the house and hoisted himself up on one of the loose bricks that stuck out. He climbed up, his hands gripping onto the edges of the bricks as his feet pressed down and pushed up. Once he was in reach, Leah leaned down and grabbed his hands. She pulled him up. As they tumbled through the window and into her room, she found that her hands moved up to grasp his shoulders. Her foot slid out behind her, anchoring her down to the wooden floor. His knees buckled to adjust and then he stood up full height. He gazed down at Leah with a gentle look, something that she had never seen before. Leah’s eyelids fluttered again. She blinked. She leaned in again. And she lips puckered up and met his’.

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_

_You are the only station You play the song I know_

_You are the song I know_


End file.
